Not A Unicorn
by Pixelz
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are 17 now. Still coming back to Gravity Falls every summer. Dipper finds a page about unicorns. But what Mabel finds isn't a unicorn. It's a certain dream demon in human form and he's staying at the Shack until he gets his powers back. Yikes. MaBill. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I JUST EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S NOT AN UPDATE!
1. A Mysterious Man, I Mean Demon

**Just a little something to help with my writer's block on my other stories.**

**I recently found this ship for one of my favorite shows!**

**MaBill!**

**And I thought that Mabel and Bill were perfect for each other!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mabel, it says there are unicorns in the forest!" Dipper called.

"WHAT? Count me in!" Mabel said as she fell down the stairs trying to get a sweater on.

"Woah! Mabel are you ok?" Dipper said helping Mabel up.

Mabel finally got her sweater on. It had a unicorn on it. "Just perfect! Let's go find some unicorns!" Mabel ran out the door.

"Hey Mabel wait up!" Dipper yelled running after his twin.

Dipper and Mabel were 17 now. After there first summer at Gravity Falls, they didn't want to leave. So the next summer they came back and solved even more of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. They kept coming back every summer. This summer, Dipper had found a secret page about unicorns.

"Dip! I think I see one!" Mabel said. "But it's yellow. Maybe I could get some hair dye. Or maybe unicorn dye!"

Mabel looked at the unicorn. Then she realized it wasn't a unicorn.

It was a person.

"Oh my gosh Dipper!" Mabel shrieked.

Dipper came running. "Mabel are you ok?"

"Yeah but this guy's not." She pointed to the man on the ground. "What do you think happened?"

"Probably a unicorn." Dipper joked.

"Not funny...for two reasons." Mabel said. "Come on we have to take him back to the Shack." Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper said. "He's a complete stranger Mabel!"

"But he's hurt! We can't just leave him here!" Mabel argued while dragging the person to the Shack.

"Mabel! Ugh fine!" Dipper said helping to carry the person away.

They got him to the Shack but they had trouble going up the stairs.

"Dipper he's falling! Grab his feet!" Mabel yelled.

"Catch him Mabel he's falling!" Dipper said.

THUD!

"That probably hurt." Mabel said picking up the person.

They finally got him to the guest room. "Well he's gonna be sore." Mabel said sitting on the floor.

"He certainly has a weird sense of style." Dipper said. "A yellow suit, a black bow tie, an eye patch. The only other person who dresses like this is-"

"Bill Cipher." Mabel interrupted.

"You don't think..." Dipper pointed to the guy.

The person moaned. "What?" The man said sitting up.

"Hi! I'm Mabel. Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"Bi...Will. Yeah my name is Will!" Will said.

"Well Will, this is Dipper, my twin brother." Mabel introduced. "What are you wearing?"

"A uh...yellow suit?" Will said although it sounded like a question. "Look Shooting Star I..." Everyone froze.

"I knew it! You are Bill!" Mabel said.

"Get out of here Bill." Dipper said.

"But I just got here!" Bill said leaning back into the pillow.

"Get out." Dipper said with venom in his voice.

"Cool it Pine Tree! Yeesh! The way people treat dream demons these days." Bill said.

"Well he is pretty cute." Mabel mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bill blushed. "I am NOT cute!"

"Did I say that out loud?" Mabel asked blushing. "Well you looked adorable when you were a triangle! So cute!" She quickly covered up.

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!" Bill yelled.

Mabel fell on the floor laughing.

"Mabel he can't stay here! H-He's Bill!" Dipper argued.

"I know Dipper. Bill you have to go." Mabel said after she stopped laughing.

"What did I ever do to you?" Bill asked.

"You tried to kill us." Dipper said.

"That was just a job! No harm right?" Bill asked.

"You tried to kill us." Dipper repeated.

"Listen, I need a place to stay because I am currently powerless and I can't go back to the Dreamscape." Bill explained. "Let's make a deal-"

"I am not making a deal with a demon." Dipper stated.

"Once I get my powers back I'll leave. Deal?" Bill stuck his hand out.

"Deal!" Mabel said but Dipper stopped her.

"Mabel! This is Bill you're making a deal with!" Dipper said.

"But he doesn't have any powers!" Mabel argued. She turned around. "It's a deal!" Mabel shook Bill's hand.

"Ugh fine. Deal." Dipper shook Bill's hand.

"I'm going to need more yellow in here." Bill said lying down on the bed.

Dipper groaned.

Mabel also groaned.

"What is it with you and yellow?"

**Well I think I may have to write another chapter because my writers block has not been fixed yet.**

**See ya next chapter!**


	2. Pancakes

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's another chapter of Not A Unicorn!**

* * *

><p>"So, Shooting Star! Can you get me a water?" Bill asked.<p>

"Can you get rid of that eye patch?" Mabel asked.

"Sure!" Bill snapped his fingers and the eye patch was gone. He had two normal eyes. Except his hair covered other eye. "Much better!" He said.

"Now let's get you some new clothes!" Mabel said.

"New clothes? What's wrong with these?" Bill asked.

"Well no one your age, considering you're 18, would were something like that." She gestured to his suit.

"Fine." Bill groaned.

"Well, first we have to get rid of this." Mabel said as she knocked of his top hat.

"Hey!" Bill yelled.

"Good! Let's go!" Mabel said dragging him out of the Shack.

They walked out of the forest and into the mall.

"Ooo! This one is perfect!" Mabel said as she held up a purple shirt with a smiley face on it.

"Not my style Shooting Star. But I like the yellow." Bill said.

"Yellow..." Mabel said to herself. "I got it!

Mabel shuffled around in the shirt racks until she pulled out a yellow shirt.

"That's ok I guess." Bill said.

"It's perfect!" Mabel said pulling out a pair of black pants. "They're better than the ones you have on. Now go try them on!" Mabel said handing him the clothes and shoving him into the dressing room.

"Hey look! It's Braces!" Pacifica said as she walked into the store.

"Pacifica." Mabel groaned.

"I think you're in the wrong place. This is the boy's section. And you don't have a boyfriend!" Pacifica laughed.

Mabel heard Bill come out of the dressing room. "Actually she does have a boyfriend." Bill said putting his arm around Mabel.

Pacifica gasped. "What?" She shrieked. "Fine then Braces! I'll just leave you here with your 'boyfriend'." Pacifica said, walking off.

"What was that about?" Mabel asked Bill.

"I don't know, just felt like I should defend you." Bill said. "People shouldn't be mean."

"But you're mean." Mabel said.

"I not a person. I'm a dream demon. It doesn't count." Bill argued.

"Okay just leave the clothes on. Maybe we can buy them while they're on you." Mabel said.

After they left the mall, Mabel dragged Bill to Greasy's Diner.

"Two extra big plates of pancakes!" Mabel ordered.

"So I've heard of these pancake things but I've never tried one." Bill said.

"WHAT?" Mabel shrieked. "Like, never ever?"

"Yeah." Bill replied.

"OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO TRY ONE!" Mabel shrieked.

Lazy Susan came over with the pancakes. "Here ya go sweeties." She said.

"Try it, try it!" Mabel said.

Bill took a bite of the pancakes. "Woah this is good!" He took a couple more bites. "You humans have good taste in food."

"Was that a compliment?" Mabel asked. "Oh my gosh Bill Cipher said a compliment!"

"I-It wasn't a compliment." Bill said. "Dream demons don't do that kind of stuff."

"They do now!" Mabel cheered.

After the pancakes, Mabel and Bill went back to the Mystery Shack.

"So, do you like being human?" Mabel asked.

"Not really." Bill said. "Other than the pancakes." He added.

Mabel laughed. "Yeah, pancakes are good."

"Where have you guys been?" Dipper asked, coming down the stairs.

"First, we went to go buy Bill some new clothes. Then, we ate pancakes at Greasy's Diner." Mabel explained.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Dipper asked.

"Um, no." Mabel said.

"Okay." Dipper was about to walk out the door but he stopped by Bill. "I'm watching you Cipher."

"Oh, I believe it's the other way around." Bill replied smirking.

Dipper walked out of the Shack.

"Sorry about that. He's just...overprotective that's all. Plus you are a dream demon." Mabel said.

"No prob." Bill said. "So, how about that water?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please leave a review, favorite, or follow!**

**Thanks!**


	3. A Visit To Sweater Town

**Ok time to say some stuff...**

**Bill and Mabel are not dating.**

**Bill was just defending her.**

**Now that we have that out of the way...**

**Time for the story!**

* * *

><p>"So, what did you say we were doing today?" Bill asked.<p>

"We're going to go on a mystery hunt!" Mabel cheered.

"A mystery hunt?" Bill said. "Interesting."

"Yup! Come on let's go!" Mabel said. "Here's a sweater!" She said throwing something at his face.

Bill looked at the sweater. It was yellow and it had a triangle with one eye in the middle. "Thanks?" Bill said. It came out as a question.

"No prob! Hurry up Dorito Face!" Mabel said from downstairs.

"Don't call me that." Bill yelled as he put the sweater on.

As he walked downstairs, he saw Dipper arguing with Mabel. He decided to stay on the stairs.

"Why do we have to take him along?" Dipper groaned.

"Because he's our friend." Mabel said.

Friend.

Bill was surprised.

"He's your friend! Not mine! He tried to kill us remember?" Dipper argued.

"Well...yeah, but he's not THAT bad." Mabel said rubbing her arm.

"Come on Mabel!" Dipper said.

"Ok! Maybe he is bad." Mabel said.

Bill's face fell.

"But...maybe he can change." Mabel said.

Bill smiled. "Hey guys! Watcha talking about?" Bill said casually as he walked down the stairs.

"The mystery hunt! Come on let's go!" Mabel cheered. "By the way, I love your sweater." She whispered in his ear. Then she winked and walked out the door.

"Come on Bill." Dipper groaned.

"Lighten up Pine Tree!" Bill said. "I'm not that bad."

Dipper froze. Had Bill heard the conversation?

"Are you coming or what?" Bill said as he cracked a smile.

Dipper forced himself to walk out the door.

"So brother, what are we looking for today?" Mabel asked.

"A cursed door on Main Street." Dipper explained.

"What?" Bill's voice cracked. "Do not go in there!"

"Why? Some secret that you don't want us to find out about?" Dipper said.

"Trust me I would like to un-know that place." Bill mumbled.

"Dipper I think he's right." Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper said. "You trust him more than me? Your own brother?"

"He does know everything." Mabel squeaked.

Dipper started to tear up. "Fine I'll go by myself." He said stalking off.

"Pine Tree!" Bill called. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dipper kept walking.

"Pine Tree!"

Nothing.

"Pine Tree!"

He still kept walking.

"Dipper!" Bill called.

"What do you want?" Dipper yelled.

"Stop or you'll regret it." Bill said.

Dipper hesitated but he started to walk back. "Fine." He grumbled.

He walked right past Bill and Mabel and ran back to the Shack.

"Dipper wait!" Mabel said as she ran in after him. "I'm sorry!"

Bill walked back into the Shack and when he got upstairs he saw Mabel slumped by the door hiding in her sweater.

"Mabel?" Bill said.

"Mabel's not here right now. She's in sweater town." Mabel groaned.

"Tell her she needs to come back to the real world." Bill said as he crouched down. "Come on Mabel."

"I told him a trusted an evil dream demon instead of my own brother." Mabel said.

Bill was hurt but he didn't let it show. But apparently it did.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!" Mabel said coming out of her sweater.

"That's better." He said as he patted her head. "Now I'll go say something to Dipper."

Mabel went back into sweater town. "Ok." She muttered.

Using all of his powers, he walked right through the wall.

"Get out." Dipper said with his face in his pillow.

"Pine Tree I came to t-"

"Don't call me that." Dipper said cutting him off.

"Dipper I came to talk." Bill said. "Mabel's in sweater town."

"That bad?" Dipper asked.

"That bad." Bill agreed. "You know she didn't mean it right? She trusts you when she shouldn't trust anyone."

Dipper was silent.

"Come on...Dippngsauce." Bill smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Dipper asked.

"I know everything." Bill said.

"Which is exactly why I probably shouldn't open the door on Main Street." Dipper said.

"You do not want to know what's in there." Bill said as he shivered.

Dipper walked over to the door and opened it. Mabel burst in. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Mabel said as she tackled Dipper.

"No Mabel I'm sorry. I know you didn't really mean it." Dipper said.

"I didn't and I'm so sorry!" Mabel said.

"It's ok Mabel." Dipper said.

"Now how about another mystery hunt?" Mabel cheered.


	4. Some Pretty Deep Stuff

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Bill watched as Mabel tried to pick an apple from a tree.<p>

She had climbed up the tree and was now reaching for a little apple.

"Shooting Star you're gonna fall." He said.

"No...I'm not." Mabel said still trying to get the apple.

And of course she fell.

But Bill caught her just in time.

"What did I tell you Shooting Star?" Bill said. "You were gonna fall." Bill snapped his fingers and the apple floated into Mabel's hands.

"Yes! I did it!" Mabel cheered as she hopped out of Bill's arms.

"I did it, you mean." Bill said dusting himself off.

"That's what I said, right?" Mabel said walking back to the Shack.

Bill laughed. "Sure."

"So, you wanna head out for pancakes?" Mabel asked.

"Ok." Bill said.

"Come on let's go!" Mabel said as she took a bite of her apple.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you try a waffle?" Mabel asked.<p>

"That's the weirdest name ever." Bill said eating the last bite of his pancake. "But I'll eat it."

Mabel pushed her waffle over to his side of the table. Bill took a bite.

"I like pancakes better. Waffle's have to many squares." Bill said.

"Why does that matter?" Mabel asked.

"Because it does." Bill said. "Don't question dream demon logic."

Mabel laughed. "So...wanna play 20 questions?" Mabel asked.

"I already know all about you." Bill said. Of course the dream demon didn't know EVERYTHING. He just knew most of it.

"Well duh but I don't know all about you." Mabel said.

"Fine but I'm only asking questions for fun." Bill said.

"I'll go first." Mabel said. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Deer." Bill said.

"Deer? Why?" Mabel asked.

"Nope, that's another question! It's my turn." Bill said.

"Fine." Mabel pouted.

"What's your favorite food?" Bill asked. He already knew the answer so he covered his ears.

"SUGAR!" Mabel shrieked.

Everyone stopped and looked at her but quickly went back to their business.

"My turn!" She said. "Why is your favorite animal the deer?"

"Their teeth." Bill said. "Don't ask." He said before Mabel could say anything. "Hmm...why do you like that pig so much?"

The questions went on for a while.

"Why do you call me Shooting Star?" Mabel asked.

"Pine Tree can explain that one. He has the journal." Bill said. "Ok my turn." Bill said as he thought of what to ask.

He finally thought of one.

"D-Do y-you think I'm e-e-evil?" Bill stuttered. This was the last question and he wanted answers. Even he didn't know the answer to this one. "I don't k-know the a-answer." Bill explained.

Mabel looked shocked but she felt sorry for him. "I don't know the answer either." Mabel said honestly.

Bill looked at her and he knew she was telling the truth. "We should get back." He said.

"But we have so much more to do! I was planning on going to the pool, the lake, the arcade-"

"All of those places?" Bill said cutting her off. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"I guess." Mabel said. "Let's just go to the lake."

"Ok." Bill said getting up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Wow it's pretty nice here." Bill said.<p>

"I know right!" Mabel said. "I had my first kiss here."

"What?" Bill asked.

"My first kiss. His name is Mermando and it happened when I was 12. I haven't seen him since." Mabel explained.

"Wow I actually didn't know that." Bill said.

"Did I mention he was a merman?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Bill said. "A merman?"

"Yeah." Mabel said. "My first kiss and I haven't had another one since."

"Really? I mean surely a beautiful girl like you has had more than-" Bill stopped in the middle of his sentence realizing what he just said. He blushed.

So did Mabel. "Thanks Bill." Mabel said. "Maybe you're not so evil after all." She said after a while.

Bill looked at her. "Thanks Mabel."

Mabel looked at him. He was just sitting there on the edge of the dock. He looked so harmless, so human. It was right there and then that she realized something.

She didn't even regret it for a second when she kissed his cheek.

He turned as red as a tomato.

"We should get going." Mabel said getting up. "It's late."

Bill stood up. "O-Ok."

Once they got up to their rooms, Mabel said a final goodnight as they parted to their separate rooms.

"I love you Bill." She whispered so soft not even the dream demon could here it.

Bill laid down in his bed and muttered words only he could hear.

"I love you Mabel Pines."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww this chapter was so cute!<strong>

**See you next time!**


	5. Powers

**Time for more Not A Unicorn!**

* * *

><p>Bill knew that he would be getting his powers back soon.<p>

A week to be exact.

So, that meant he had seven days left at the Mystery Shack. But he wanted to stay forever. He quickly got ready and went downstairs. He ran into Mabel on the way there. "Hey Shooting Star! What's up?" He greeted.

"Bill you can't come down here!" Mabel whisper shouted. "Grunkle Stan doesn't know about you yet and..." She gestured to all of him.

"What? Why did you just gesture to all of me?" Bill asked.

"Well you look like the triangle guy! You know, the corn chip?" Mabel said.

"Do not call me Corn Chip." Bill said.

"Well, you can't come down here." Mabel said.

Bill smelt something from the kitchen. "Are those...pancakes? You're eating them without me?"

"I'll bring you some!" Mabel said.

"Fine." Bill pouted as he walked up the stairs and back to his room. "You try to kill someone once and everyone thinks you're the bad guy." Bill muttered to himself as he plopped on his bed. He could still smell the pancakes from his room. He groaned into his pillow. "I need some pancakes." He muttered.

But he had a lot more to think about besides pancakes.

His powers were coming back soon and he was going to have to leave. He was keeping his end of the deal.

But he felt like breaking it.

No, he couldn't break his promise with the Pine's twins. He was going to leave once he got his powers back and that was it.

"Hey Bill I brought the pancakes." Mabel whispered as she opened he door, carrying his long-awaited pancakes.

He just stayed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Thanks Shooting Star." He said.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked placing the pancakes on the desk.

"Dream demon problems." Bill muttered.

"Oh." Mabel said. "Well, here are your pancakes." She said.

"Thanks." Bill said from under his blanket.

"What's wrong Bill?" Mabel asked again.

"A lot of stuff." Bill replied.

"You can tell me Bill." Mabel said patting him.

"I'm getting my powers back in a week." Bill said coming out of the blanket.

"Oh...well that's not bad." Mabel said, trying to stay positive. She kept a fake smile on.

Bill noticed it though. "I guess." He muttered. "So, what are we going to do today?" He said trying to brighten the mood. He grabbed his pancakes and started eating them.

"Well I was planning on going to the mall again." Mabel said.

"Fine let's go." Bill said finishing his pancakes.

* * *

><p>"Yay! The mall!" Mabel cheered.<p>

"Whoopee." Bill groaned.

"Oh come on! The mall can be fun!" Mabel said. "Let's go to the food court!"

"But we just had breakfast." Bill said.

"There's a place called Only Sugar and I love what they serve." Mabel said.

"Lemme guess, only sugar." Bill said.

"Correct! Let's go!" Mabel cheered.

"Mabel I don't feel like doing anything today." Bill said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mabel turned around. "Why?"

"Reasons." He muttered.

"Come on Bill, what's wrong?" Mabel pestered.

Bill couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna stay here! Like this! A human! I'm tired of being a stupid dream demon that's destined to be killed by none other than you and everyone else on the Cipher Wheel! And I-I...UGH!" Bill sat down on the conveniently place couch and put his head in his hands.

"You don't have to go." Mabel sat awkwardly patting his back.

"Your brother's gonna hold me to it. And if Stan finds out I'll have to go right away." Bill muttered.

"We'll convince them." Mabel said.

"I'm a dream demon Mabel. Plus your Grunkle and I go way back. He hates me." Bill said.

"Then let's make this week the best week of your life!" Mabel declared.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Let's do what you want! So, what do you want to do?" Mabel asked.

Bill thought for a moment. "How about we go on a mystery hunt with your brother."

"Sure! Let's go!" Mabel said dragging Bill out of the mall.

She ran all the way back to the Shack.

"How...can you...run that...fast." Bill said in between breaths.

"I'm on 20 shots of Mabel Juice." Mabel explained.

"Mabel Juice." Bill muttered.

"Oh Dipper!" Mabel called. "Me and Bill want to go on a mystery hunt!

"A mystery hunt?" Dipper replied sticking his head out the window. "Ok! I'll be right down.

There was a series of crashes coming from the Mystery Shack.

Dipper came out. "I'm ready!" He said. "I was looking at the journal and I found this weird page. It's a wheel-"

"A wheel?" Bill interrupted. He went over and looked at the book. Sure enough it was the Cipher Wheel. "That's the Cipher Wheel, Pine Tree."

"Cipher Wheel?" Dipper questioned. "Hey look it's the symbol on my hat! A...pine tree." Dipper said noticing the nickname Bill called him.

Mabel walked over to the journal. "Hey that's the...shooting star on one of my sweaters." Mabel said, also noticing the nickname Bill called her.

"And that's the symbol on Stan's fez! And the question mark on Soos's shirt!" Dipper exclaimed. "Bill, what is this?"

"This my friends, is the Cipher Wheel. A group of people destined to defeat me." Bill said.

"Oh..." Dipper said.

"You know what?" Bill said. "I'm not in the mood for a mystery hunt right now! So I'm going to my room." He said walking into the Shack.

"Bill wait!" Mabel called.

Dipper stopped her from leaving. "Leave him. He needs some time alone."

"But...ok." Mabel sighed giving in.

Bill plopped onto his bed. He had just given away the secret of how to defeat him. Like he cared. He would be in his demon form and he would rather die than hurt his Shooting Star.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself.

He really wanted to stay. But if he had to leave, he would leave. Only for his Shooting Star.

Only for Mabel.


	6. A Lot Of Stuff Can Happen In 2 Days

In 2 days he was going to get his powers back. Bill looked at the night sky through his window. He felt trapped in his room and decided to get some fresh air. He climbed out the window and onto the roof.

"You couldn't sleep either?" A voice asked.

Bill nearly fell off the roof.

"Don't scare me like that Shooting Star." He said scooting over to her.

"Sorry." She said, staring at the moon. "Why are you up?" She asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Bill said.

"Me too." Mabel said.

It was silent for a while.

"I have to tell you something." They said at the same time.

They both laughed. "Ok you go first." They said at the same time.

"No you go first!"

"No you go first!"

"Ok, ok! I'll go first." Bill said. "I-I...Mabel I...I..." Bill stuttered. "I want to stay, I want to be a human, I want to age! I want you! I love you Mabel Pines!" He said. He quickly slapped both hands over his mouth and hid his head in his arms in embarrassment.

Mabel looked at him.

He was sitting there, his shaggy blonde hair a mess.

He was leaving in 2 days.

He was a dream demon.

He was perfect.

A million thoughts were rushing through her head when she said those four words.

"I love you too."

Bill looked up. "What?"

"I love you Bill Cipher." Mabel repeated.

Bill just stared at her. "Y-You do?"

She nodded.

"But I'm a dream demon! I'm leaving in 2 days Mabel, 2 days! For all you know I could be manipulating you or something! Mabel this isn't right I'm a triangle, a dorito, a corn chip, a-" He was cut off by Mabel.

By Mabel kissing him.

He was shocked at first but he melted into it.

Mabel ran her hands through his shaggy, blonde hair. She mentally laughed when she thought of what Dipper's reaction would be. She broke the kiss.

"I don't care that you're a triangle dream demon." She said.

He just stared at her.

"A-Are you sure?" Bill stuttered.

"I'm sure." Mabel said. "Now you have to stay here."

Bill nodded. It was like he couldn't talk anymore.

"Now, let's get back to bed." Mabel said. "Dipper is going to freak if he hears us."

The thought of Dipper made Bill shiver. "Y-Yeah we probably should." He said.

"Goodnight Bill." Mabel said kissing Bill on the cheek.

"Night Shooting Star." He said climbing through his window.

He silently cheered to himself once he got back in his room.

He plopped down onto his bed.

"Maybe being human isn't that bad." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Dipper shrieked.<p>

Bill shuddered. This was not going to be good.

Mabel came into the room. "He wants to talk to you outside."

"O-Ok." Bill said as he quietly walked out of the Shack, trying not to notify Stan that he was there.

"Hello Bill." Dipper hissed.

"Hi." Bill squeaked.

"So you and my sister have something going on?" He asked.

Bill cleared his throat and had a sudden burst of confidence. "Yes. Yes we do." Bill said.

"Well I want you to NOT have a thing with MY sister." Dipper said.

"You see Pine Tree, it's not that simple." Bill said. "She's beautiful, caring, funny, stubborn, persistent, adventurous..." Bill kept ranting about Mabel.

Dipper took all of this in. Bill really loved Mabel. Dipper looked up at Mabel, who was watching from the window.

"She's everything I have! She-"

"Bill!" Dipper interrupted.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Just...just don't hurt her." Dipper said.

"Woah, woah, woah hold up." Bill said. "You're actually letting me do this?"

"Yes. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't approve of." Dipper said.

"Yes! Thanks Pine Tree!" He said going inside. He walked into Mabel's room. "Shooting Star, he said-"

"He said no didn't he? He always says no! Ugh I mean, I get it you're a dream demon but-"

"He said it was fine." Bill said cutting her off.

"WHAT?" Mabel shouted. "HE DID?"

"Um...yeah." Bill said.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel said running own the stairs. "Dipper, Dipper thank you!"

Bill watched through the window as Mabel tackled Dipper in a hug. Bill laughed. "Don't kill him Shooting Star!" He said.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Mabel said to Dipper.

"No problem Mabes, but can you get off of me?" Dipper asked.

"Of course!" Mabel replied jumping off of Dipper.

"So Mabel...do you really love him?" Dipper whispered so Bill couldn't hear.

Mabel blushed a deep scarlet. "Yes. Yes Dipper I do."

"So is he staying?" Dipper asked.

"I want him to." Mabel replied.

"But what about Stan?" Dipper said.

"Maybe he can get his own house! And around Stan we'll call him William!" Mabel suggested.

"That could work." Bill said coming out of the Shack.

"Then we'll try?" Mabel asked.

"Anything for you Shooting Star." Bill said.

"So, let's go introduce you do Stan!" Mabel cheered.

"R-Right n-n-now?" Bill stuttered.

"Yup! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Mabel said running in. "Oh Grunkle Stan!"

Meanwhile, Bill was pacing the front yard. "Oh no! What if Stanford finds out that I'm Bill! The corn chip dream demon! He'll kill me!" Bill shouted.

"You might want to quiet down." Dipper said.

Bill looked horrified. "What if he heard that?" He shrieked.

"Bill calm down! It's not like he even knows you!" Dipper said.

"That's were you're wrong Pine Tree. Me and your Grunkle go way back." Bill said.

"What? How? Why?" Dipper asked.

"Well-"

"Who is this boy you're talking about?" A rough voice said.

"This is William." Mabel said, pointing at Bill.

"Hello and stay away from my great niece." Stan said.

"E-Excuse me?" Bill stuttered.

"I don't want any boys with her except Dipper and me." Stan said.

"But Grunkle Stan!" Mabel whined.

"No, I would like to talk with William." Stan said.

Bill gulped. "S-Sure."

They walked inside and Stan closed the door behind them.

"S-So-AHH!" Bill shrieked because Stan had tackled him. "H-Hey what are you doing?"

"I know who you are Cipher!" Stan hissed.

"Ah so you know Stanford?" Bill smirked, his demon side coming back to him. His powers would come back any second now. "How about we make a deal?" Bill said knowing he could break it since he didn't have his powers yet. "I'll leave once I get my powers back." Bill said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Stanford said, shaking Bill's hand.

Of course his powers came back right when he shook his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! What a twist! Of course this won't end with him leaving. It will end with something else I'm planning. MWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>


	7. He Left

"No!" Bill shrieked.

"Haha! I win Cipher!" Stan declared. "Now leave."

"B-But I c-can't l-leave!" Bill stuttered.

"Did I ruin your plans Cipher? Were you trying to kill my great grand-niece and nephew?" Stan asked.

"The exact opposite Stanford." Bill hissed as he got up. "But...a deal is a deal." Bill said sadly. "And I can't break it." He walked outside with Stanford. "Hey guys."

"B-Will!" Mabel caught herself trying to say Bill.

"He said that I have to go." Bill said showing her a blue flame in his hand.

"But you can't leave! You promised!" Mabel said stating to tear up.

"I promised I would leave once I got my powers back Shooting Star." Bill said, a single tear running down his cheek.

"But...we just...don't leave!" Mabel said hugging Bill.

"Wait, Mabel you knew this was Bill Cipher and you didn't say anything?" Stan said.

Mabel ignored him. "You can't go." She whispered.

"Yeah dude, I was just starting to like you." Dipper said. "And Mabel likes you a lot."

"I love you Bill." Mabel whimpered.

"I love you too Mabel." Bill said. "But I have to go now."

Mabel quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye." Bill said.

"See you later." Mabel said.

Bill sighed. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. "Stay beautiful."

And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Mabel ran up to her room, buried herself in sweaters, and cried.<p>

Through her sobs, she heard Dipper yelling at Grunkle Stan. She slowly crawled out from her sweaters and looked out the window. She saw Dipper storming back into the Mystery Shack. She got back into her sweaters.

She had just told Bill that she loved him and then he was forced to leave.

She heard the door open. "Mabel?" Dipper said.

"Mabel's in Sweater Town." She groaned.

"How about Dipper's Hugs Town?" Dipper asked.

Mabel stuck her head out of all the sweaters and ran into Dipper's arms. "Why'd he have to go?"

"Because of Stan." He hissed.

"He'll come back." Mabel said. "I just know it."

* * *

><p><em>1 week later<em>

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Mabel said with a huge fake smile.

Dipper noticed.

"Mabel you don't have to work if you don't want to. I'll cover for you." Dipper whispered.

Mabel looked at him. A tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks Dip."

She ran upstairs and looked out the window. She swore one of the clouds looked like the triangle form of Bill.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

"Come on Mabel! Let's go on a mystery hunt!" Dipper called.

"Ok..." Mabel mumbled as she walked down the stairs.

"Come on Mabel, lighten up!" Dipper said. "Mystery Twins?"

Mabel laughed. A true laugh. "Mystery Twins." She confirmed.

"Let's go!" Dipper said. They ran out the door.

Mabel looked back at the Shack and saw a triangle-shaped window staring at her.

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>

Mabel was falling into her slump again.

"Mabel! He would want you to move on." Dipper reasoned.

"I know but...I can't" Mabel said.

"Mabel..." Dipper said putting an arm around her.

"I'll try." Mabel said.

"That's the spirit!" Dipper said.

Mabel put the yellow triangle sweater down and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>8 months later<em>

"You have feelings for someone else!" The boy shouted.

"N-No I don't!" Mabel stuttered.

"Mabel." The boy sighed. "It's ok."

"But Dallas! He's gone! He's not coming back!" Mabel tried.

"Mabel." Dallas said grabbing her shoulders. "It's for the best."

Mabel sighed. "Ok."

"Bye Mabel." Dallas said.

"Bye."

It had been almost year and she still hadn't gotten over Bill.


	8. Birthday Planning!

**HAHA! This shall be a Dipcifica chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>11 months, 15 days, and 5 minutes after Bill left<em>

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she burst through the door to the gift shop. "What are you getting me for my birthday?" She said jumping on the counter.

"Our birthday." Dipper corrected. "And I'm not telling you."

"Dipper! Now I'm going to go crazy trying to figure out what it is!" Mabel tried.

"I know." Dipper said reading his journal.

"Dipper!" Mabel whined.

"It's a surprise Mabel. Just live with it." Dipper said.

"Well I got you a date with Wendy." Mabel said wiggling her eyebrows.

Dipper fell out of his chair. "Y-you did?"

"No!" Mabel said in between laughs.

"Mabel that's not funny." Dipper said. But eventually he started to laugh along.

"Hey dorks. What's so funny?" Wendy said walking into the Shack.

Dipper stopped laughing. "N-n-nothing! What we weren't laughing! Why are you asking? ZEBRAS!" Dipper stuttered out.

"Um...ok then." Wendy said walking behind the cash register.

"Hehe yeah..." Dipper mumbled as he walked over to Mabel.

"Dude she's like, 23." Mabel whispered.

Dipper just sighed. "Sorry Mabel what did you say?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Come on Dip. Let's go upstairs."

"Ok." Dipper said, following Mabel upstairs.

"So, our birthday is in a week! What are we gonna do?" Mabel asked.

"A party?" Dipper said.

"No duh! But what kind of party?" Mabel asked.

"Wait, are we inviting our friends from California?" Dipper asked.

"I actually wanted this to be a Gravity Falls only party." Mabel said.

"Agreed." Dipper said.

"So lemme write a list." Mabel said as she grabbed a notebook. "Stan, Wendy, Soos, Waddles, and Pacifica."

"Pacifica." Dipper sighed. The twins had recently become friends with Pacifica when they found out she was only being mean because of her parents. They helped her through the rough time and eventually became close friends.

"OH MY SMILE DIP!" Mabel shouted. "Do you like Pacifica?" Mabel asked.

"W-what?" Dipper said. "No."

"You like Pacifica!" Mabel cheered. "OMG! I HAVE TO TELL HER-MMMMPPPHHH!" Mabel was cut off by Dipper slapping his hand over her mouth.

"You can't tell her!" Dipper whispered. "Hey did you just lick me?" Dipper asked pulling his hand away from her mouth.

"I won't tell anyone." Mabel said. "Promise."

"Ok." Dipper said. "Now back to planning our party!"

"Ok! So I was thinking we could..." Mabel went on about their birthday.

Dipper wasn't focused on what she was saying. He was focused on her eyes. They were as bright as they used to be. Out of nowhere, he hugged Mabel.

"Woah Dip! What's this for?" Mabel asked not bothering to shove him off. "Oh and Stan said he'll be planning our party."

"No reason!" He said happily. "Now can you start over? I wasn't listening." Dipper said.

Mabel wacked him with a pillow. "Sure dork."

* * *

><p>"So the theme should be glitter!" Mabel cheered.<p>

"Mabel the theme will NOT be glitter...EVER!" Dipper said.

"Fine, fine! How about..." Mabel paused as she thought about it.

"How about we have no theme and just invite some friends over." Dipper said.

"That's a perfect theme!" Mabel cheered. "The casual party theme!"

"Does every party have to have a theme with you?" Dipper asked.

"Of course! If I had my own birthday, it would be glitter and chocolate every year!" Mabel said.

"And that's why we're twins..." Dipper muttered.

"So, how are we gonna find out what Stan is getting us so he can get us something else?" Mabel asked.

* * *

><p>"And that's how Mabel saved us." Dipper said.<p>

"Her grappling hook?" Pacifica questioned. "Wow that's surprising. That thing never works."

"I know right!" Dipper said a little to quickly. "So, I was wondering if um..." Dipper trailed off. He was planning on asking her out.

"If?" Pacifica asked.

"If you...wanted to come to our birthday party." Dipper covered up. "It's gonna be big since Grunkle Stan is throwing it. So like, everyone in Gravity Falls will be there."

"Oh, sure." Pacifica said, disappointed. She was so sure he was going to ask her out.

"It's at 4 on Saturday." Dipper said.

Suddenly, Pacifica got an idea. "I'll be there!" She cheered. "Listen I gotta go home. See you at the party!"

"Bye Pacifica!" Dipper called.

Pacifica ran all the way home. She didn't even bother to call a limo. She burst into her room and searched around for a piece of paper. "Aha!" She had found a paper sticking out of one of her books. Pacifica grabbed a pen and started scribbling down some words. When she was done, she went over her plan.

_How to ask out Dipper in 6 easy steps!_

_1. Go to the party_

_2. Get them BOTH nice presents_

_3. Get Mabel's help_

_4. Ask Soos to play a slow song_

_5. Dance with Dipper_

_6. Ask him out_

It was perfect!

* * *

><p>Mabel was feeding Waddles an apple from the apple tree outside. "How about another one?" She said as she started to climb up the tree. Just as she was about to get another apple, she fell. "Ow..." She groaned. "Waddles, why didn't you catch me?"<p>

Then a memory came back to her.

_Bill watched as Mabel tried to pick an apple from a tree._

_She had climbed up the tree an was now reaching for a little apple._

"_Shooting Star you're gonna fall." He said._

"_No...I'm not." Mabel said still trying to get the apple._

_And of course she fell._

_But Bill caught her just in time._

"_What did I tell you Shooting Star?" Bill said. "You were going to fall." Bill snapped his fingers and the apple floated into Mabel's hands._

"_Yes! I did it!" Mabel cheered as she hopped out of Bill's arms._

"_I did it, you mean." Bill said dusting himself off._

"_That's what I said, right?" Mabel said walking back to the Shack._

_Bill laughed. "Sure."_

An apple fell off the tree hitting her head, bringing Mabel out of her thoughts.

"Oh Waddles." Mabel said, pulling the pig closer. "Do you think he'll come back?"

The pig gave a simple oink.

"I hope that was a yes." Mabel sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mabel! :( Well, a birthday will cheer you up, right?<strong>

**WRONG!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	9. Happy Birthday

**Happy birthday Pines twins!**

* * *

><p>"Today's the big day!" Mabel cheered. "Happy birthday bro!" She said as she bear hugged Dipper.<p>

"Can't...breathe..." Dipper wheezed.

Mabel let go. "Sorry Dip! I'm just so excited! We're finally 18!"

"Not until 5:30." Dipper said. "5:35 for me." He muttered.

"I am the alpha twin after all!" Mabel cheered. "I'm gonna wear my favorite sweater!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper handed her a box with holes in it. "Happy birthday Mabes."

Mabel opened it and shrieked at the contents. "A KITTEN! AND EXTRA SUGAR PACKETS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"No prob Mabel." Dipper said.

"I'm naming him Aoshima!" Mabel said, cuddling the kitten.

"Aoshima?" Dipper questioned.

"Don't ask." Mabel said. "Lemme get your gift!" She said running upstairs. She came down with a box. "Here!"

Dipper opened it and pulled out a sweater. It read "_Little Dipper" _and had a picture of the little dipper on it. "Wow Mabel this is...great!" He said. "Now I have something else to wear when it's cold."

"And I also got you this." Mabel said taking out something from behind her back. It was a book that had a picture of 6 fingers on it with the number 4 in the middle. "It's empty, but you can record your own findings in it." Mabel said. "I hope you like it!"

"Mabel..." Dipper said taking the book. "This is the best gift ever! Thank you!" He said hugging her.

"So, let's have a twin's day out! Just you and me bro-bro!" Mabel said.

"Done." Dipper said as they both walked out of the Shack.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Dipper cheered.<p>

"You've got to write about it in the journal." Mabel said.

Dipper took out his journal. "Forest Fairies." He said writing it down. "Little green fairies that live in the Gravity Falls forest. They seem harmless but don't make them angry. They can join together to form a huge fairy. A lot like the gnomes. Weakness: Hair Dryers." He said finishing the entry. "I'll glue in the picture later."

Mabel took out her hair dryer. "And if any of them come near us I'll dry their hair!"

"Ok Mabel you can put that thing away." Dipper said. "Why did you have a hair dryer on you in the first place?"

"Oh I don't know. I have a lot of random things on me. Like sugar packets, gummy bears, a pumpkin, some illegal fireworks." Mabel said.

"Illegal fireworks?" Dipper questioned.

"Once again, don't ask." Mabel said.

"So, are you ready for our party?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! It's almost 4:00!" Mabel said. "Let's get ready! Insert getting prepared montage here!"

"Really Mabel?" Dipper said.

They both rushed to get ready. Mabel combed her hair (barely), put on some nacho earrings, out on her purple headband, and slipped on her shooting star sweater. "I'm ready!" She cheered.

Dipper went in the bathroom and spent 30 minutes doing his hair. "Dip! Are you done in there?" Mabel asked.

"Nope! My hair has to be perfect! Pacifica will be there!" Dipper said. As soon as he realized what he had said he slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean, it's my birthday so it has to be perfect."

"OMG!" Mabel shrieked. "Ok! Take all the time you want!"

Dipper walked out of the bathroom. "I'm done."

Mabel looked at him and pushed him back into the bathroom. "It's time for a makeover!"

Mabel ruffled his hair. "It's perfect!"

"Mabel you totally messed it up!" Dipper shouted.

"But it looks better that way." Mabel said as Dipper looked in the mirror.

"You know...you're actually right." Dipper said. "Thanks Mabel."

"No prob bro! Now get out of the bathroom." Mabel said shooing Dipper out of the bathroom.

Dipper changed into a plain, white t-shirt with black pants. Then he put on his pine tree hat. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Pacifica looked at the dresses she had on her bed. "Is this too formal?" She asked herself.<p>

She decided to go with a sweater-dress that kind of looked like the dress she wore on Pioneer Day. She combed her hair and put on a pair of boots, not bothering to put on makeup.

"Perfect." She said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The music was a little too loud for Dipper. Mabel had suggested turning the music up to the max volume. Also, Robbie had come and ruined Dipper's whole day. And finally, his parents didn't even show up. So instead of partying out with the rest of Gravity Falls, Dipper was sitting in his room reading journal 3.<p>

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He muttered as he hid the journal.

"Hey bro." Mabel said. "Why aren't you out there partying?"

"It's too loud." Dipper said taking the journal back out.

"I'll turn down the music." Mabel tried.

"Robbie's down there." Dipper muttered.

"I'll kick him out." Mabel said.

"Mom and Dad are nowhere to be seen." Dipper said burying his face in the journal.

"Um...I'm sure they're just running late." Mabel tried.

"I'm gonna stay up here for a while. Have fun." Dipper said.

"Ok." Mabel said as she left.

After a while, there was another knock.

"Mabel can you please just leave me alone!" Dipper shouted.

Pacifica walked through the door.

"Oh, sorry Pacifica. I thought you were Mabel." Dipper said.

Pacifica took out a piece of paper. She looked at it for a while then crumpled it up and shoved it in her pocket. "Come on." Pacifica said. "Let's go dance." She said in the most calm and comforting voice ever.

"But...I really don't feel like it." Dipper argued.

"Please. For me?" Pacifica asked.

"But...fine." Dipper said, getting up from his bed.

Pacifica took his hand and led him downstairs. "Why are you up there all alone anyways?" Pacifica asked.

"Had a bad day." Dipper explained.

"On your birthday?" Pacifica questioned. "Let's fix that. Let's dance!"

They started dancing to Soos's music when suddenly it slowed down.

"This one goes out to all you dudes with a special someone." Soos said into the microphone.

Dipper and Pacifica stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So...you wanna dance?" Pacifica asked.

"S-Sure." Dipper stuttered.

And so the two danced.

"Dipper, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but...I really like you. Like, like you, like you." Pacifica said.

"R-Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah." Pacifica said.

"M-me too." Dipper stuttered.

"Really?" Pacifica said.

"Really." Dipper replied.

"Yes!" Pacifica said as she tackled Dipper in a hug.

"Woah! Haha!" Dipper said as he regained balance.

They stared at each other for a moment before slowing leaning in.

Their lips almost touched, but blue flames surrounded them and they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes earlier<em>

Mabel was dancing with Candy and Grenda.

"This is the life girls!" Mabel cheered. "If only Dipper were here."

"Yeah." Candy said. "That would be much better."

Mabel saw something out of the corner of her eye. She spun around.

There was Bill.

Mabel stared at him in shock as he stared back. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"G-girls...I'll be right back." Mabel said as she walked towards Bill.

Once Bill saw her, his eyes widened and he walked away. "Bill wait!" Mabel shouted.

He walked out the door.

Mabel chased after him. "Bill where are you going?"

He kept running.

"Come back!" Mabel shouted.

"It's 5:35! That means Dipper and Mabel are officially 18!" Stan's voice could be heard from the Shack.

Bill stopped and turned around.

"Bill!" Mabel shouted in relief. "You came back."

Bill sighed.

"Bill?" Mabel said. "Bill are you okay?"

Just as Mabel was about to hug him, blue flames surrounded them both.

* * *

><p>Mabel looked at her surroundings.<p>

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"Mabel? Is that you?" Dipper's voice came out of nowhere.

"Dipper? Yeah I'm over here!" Mabel said.

Dipper and Pacifica came out of the shadows. "Mabel!" Pacifica said. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Mabel replied.

Suddenly, Stan, Soos, Robbie, and Wendy appeared in front of them.

"What is he doing here?" Dipper said pointing at Robbie.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Robbie said.

Gideon and two other men appeared in front of everyone.

"Gideon?" The twins said.

"S-Stanley?" Stanford stuttered.

"Old dude?" Pacifica said.

"Stanford?" The man who was named Stanley said. "W-why are you here?"

"I don't know but it probably has something to do with-"

"With me." Stan was cut of by a voice in the shadows.

A triangle floated out of the shadows.

"I brought you here."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>


	10. I'm Yours

"You get us out of here you evil dream demon!" Stanford yelled.

"Let us leave!" Stanley shouted.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"Well, the youngest Pines twins are 18 now. Which means it's time for you all to defeat me." Bill explained.

"I totally forgot about that." Stanford muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who's in my dreams." Wendy said.

The others noticed him from their dreams as well.

"It's Bill." Old Man McGucket said.

"Why are you here?" Dipper asked.

"I'm the author." He explained.

"What?" Dipper said surprised. "You? The author? Bill is he lying?"

"No." Bill simply said. "So what you guys have to do is get in a circle. The order is Shooting Star, Llama...I mean Mabel, Pacifica, Old Man McGucket, Gideon, Dipper, Stanford, Wendy, Soos, Stanley, and Robbie."

Everyone got in formation as Bill sat in the middle.

"Wait I have a question." Dipper said trying to stall the time. "Who's this guy?" He said pointing at Stanley.

"That kids, is your Grunkle Stanley." Stanford said. "My twin brother."

"Your what? How come you never told me about this? How come-"

"Dipper we'll talk about this later. Let's just defeat Bill and get it over with." Stanford said.

"Yeah listen to Mr. Pines." Bill said. "Just hurry up and kill me. I've got nothing left anyways."

Everyone gathered up his or her hate for the demon. He had ruined all of their lives.

Nothing happened.

"Hurry up!" Bill yelled. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because I don't want to kill you." Mabel said.

"I don't wanna kill you either." Dipper said backing up.

"Come on it only works if everyone is in a circle." Bill said.

"No." Mabel said. "I'm not getting in that circle."

"Shooting Star." Bill sighed as he used his powers to make Mabel stay in the circle. "Pine Tree." He did the same for Dipper. "It's for the best."

"No!" Mabel cried. "I will not let you do this!"

"Mabel come on!" Stanford said. "Why?"

"Yeah why? This guy ruined my life by ruining my mom's life." Wendy said a tear running down her cheek. "Stay in the circle Mabel."

"He failed to keep his deal with me." Gideon said.

"He trapped me here." Stanley said.

"Mabel don't listen to them." Dipper said.

"I will not kill you." Mabel said as she broke free from Bill's powers.

"H-how?" Bill said. "How did you do that?"

"I won't let this happen." Mabel said. "Guys! He may have made some mistakes before."

"Mistakes?" Everyone but Dipper shouted.

"But he's proven that he's not the evil dream demon you all know him as." Mabel said. "I rescued him in the forest last year. He stayed with us for a little more than a week. He went shopping with me, ate pancakes with me, he even helped me pick an apple from a tree." Mabel said.

If Bill had a mouth he would have smiled.

"H-he isn't bad! He went everywhere with me! We did everything together!" Mabel said. "We...we even fell in love with each other."

Gasps came from everyone but Dipper.

"He may have done some things in the past, but he's changed." Mabel said. "So please don't hurt him."

Pacifica looked from Mabel to Bill to Dipper. She stepped out of the circle. "I won't hurt him."

Dipper managed to step out of the circle. "I won't hurt him."

Soos stepped out of the circle. "I won't either."

Robbie stepped out. "I won't either."

And one by one everyone stepped out of the circle. Only Stanford, Stanley, Wendy, and Gideon were left.

"Please Wendy?" Dipper begged.

"But...fine." Wendy stepped out of the circle. "Only for Mabel."

"Please Gideon?" Mabel begged batting her eyelashes.

"Anything for you sugar-plum." Gideon said stepping out of the circle.

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stanley?" The twins begged.

"But...only for you two." Stanford said stepping out of the circle. "Stanley?" He called.

"If you're stepping out, so am I." Stanley said stepping out of the circle.

"So you're seriously not going to kill me?" Bill asked.

"Yup!" Mabel cheered.

Blue fire surrounded all of them and they were outside of the Shack.

Mabel looked around. "Bill?"

She saw a shaggy blonde wearing a yellow suit and a top hat leaning against a tree. He smiled and waved at her.

"Bill!" Mabel shrieked and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Shooting Star!" Bill said as he hugged her back. "Happy birthday!"

"Come here Corn Chip!" Mabel said. Then she kissed him.

"Get a room." Dipper teased.

Mabel broke the kiss. "Why don't you get a room?" Mabel said as she winked.

Dipper blushed a deep scarlet.

He turned around.

So um...Pacifica, about earlier..." Dipper said running a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if-MMM!"

Dipper was cut off by Pacifica kissing him. He slowly melted into the kiss.

"Get a room." Mabel said flicking Dipper on the arm.

Pacifica broke the kiss and laughed.

Bill changed into a yellow t-shirt and black pants and got rid of the top hat.

"Come on Bill let's party!" Mabel said dragging him inside.

**(I'm Yours by Jason Mraz is playing in the background. I recommend you play it too)**

"Ooo! I love this song! Let's dance Bill!" Mabel cheered.

Bill took Mabel's hand and spun her around. He laughed.

Mabel laughed. "Woo!"

Bill spun her around again. They started dancing around everyone. Mabel laughed again. "This is awesome! I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too Shooting Star!" Bill said.

"You don't know how much I missed you!" Mabel laughed.

"I missed you more." Bill said. "Imagine doing nothing in an empty Dreamscape."

"Woah." Mabel said.

"I know right." Bill said. "I'm glad you at least tried to move on."

"Yeah that thing with Dallas didn't really work out." Mabel said blushing out of embarrassment. "But you're back now and that's all that matters.

"I've got you back now Mabel." Bill said. "I'm not letting you go again." Bill pecked her lips.

"I love you." Mabel said.

"Love you too Shooting Star!" Bill cheered.

"Never leave me again." Mabel said.

"I'm yours!" Bill said.

"You're mine." Mabel agreed.

They danced for what seemed like forever. "I missed this. I missed you." Mabel said.

"I missed you too." Bill said.

"I was scared that you wouldn't come back." Mabel said tearing up. "And the memories kept coming back and I felt even more depressed." A tear fell down her face.

"Hey." Bill wiped the tear of her face. "I'm here now."

"Then you accepted death and I was scared it was gonna happen." Mabel said.

Bill stared at her. "I wasn't thinking Mabel. I love you and I would never leave you."

Stanford walked over to Bill and Mabel. "Hey Bill. For the record, the deal is off."

"Thanks Mr. Pines." Bill laughed.

"I wish we were alone. Like just me, you, Dipper, and Pacifica." Mabel said.

"Done." Bill said as he snapped his fingers.

Everyone disappeared except for Bill, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica.

"Bill! What did you do?" Dipper asked.

"Gave you some room." Bill said. "Don't worry they're just in the Dreamscape. I left them a note."

* * *

><p>"BILL!" Stanford yelled.<p>

"What happened?" Lazy Susan asked.

"I think Bill teleported us into the Dreamscape." Stanley said. "But why?"

A note popped up in front of Stanford.

Stan read it out loud.

_Mabel and I wanted some alone time._

_(Dipper and Pacifica are here too)_

_P.S. It was all Mabel's idea!_

_-Cipher_

Stanley laughed. "Kids."

* * *

><p>"How's this?" Bill asked.<p>

"Perfect!" Mabel cheered.

"This is perfect Dipper." Pacifica said.

"Best birthday ever!" Dipper said.

"I can make it even better." Bill said as he snapped his fingers.

Everyone started floating.

"Bill this is awesome!" Mabel said hugging Bill.

"Yeah thanks Bill!" Dipper said. "Let's dance Pacifica!"

"Shall we?" Bill asked.

"We shall." Mabel laughed.

They danced around in the air for what seemed like forever.

"This is the best day ever!" Mabel cheered.

Bill kissed her. He twirled her hair in the process while Mabel ran her hand through his hair.

Time froze.

Literally.

Bill and Mabel were the only ones who could move.

"Woah Bill, what happened?" Mabel said breaking the kiss.

"I think I may have frozen time." Bill said looking around at the gray landscape.

"Fix it!" Mabel said.

Bill snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal.

"Better?" Bill asked.

"Better." Mabel agreed.

"You think that maybe we should bring everyone back?" Mabel asked.

"How about...just Stan, Stanley, Soos, and Wendy? And we send everyone else back home? Deal?" Bill asked, the boy's hand lighting up with blue fire.

"Deal." Mabel smiled and shook his hand.

Bill snapped his fingers and Stan, Stanley, Soos, and Wendy popped back into the Shack. "Where's everyone else?" Stanford asked.

"At their homes." Bill explained.

"Oh, ok." Stanford said. "Let's party!"

Everyone was floating and dancing and having fun.

"Happy birthday my Shooting Star." Bill said.

"It is a happy birthday. Isn't it?" Mabel said.

* * *

><p><strong>The song should end right here! Yay! This is the final chapter! Well there is an epilogue after this but yeah. Yeah this is a short story and there will not be a sequel but I am planning on making other MaBill stories so look out for them!<strong>

**Cya next chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

**This is it guys! Final chapter! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

**I'll see you in my next story! ;)**

_1 week later_

"Bill let's go watch Pony Heist!" Mabel said dragging Bill over to the poster.

"I am not watching anything called Pony Heist." Bill said.

They ended up watching it anyway.

"Ahh, the colors, the noises, the music!" Bill groaned.

"I know right! It was awesome!" Mabel cheered. "Now let's watch Pony Heist 2: Revenge of the Unicorns!" Mabel said.

Bill grabbed Mabel's hand and dragged her back to the Mystery Shack.

_1 month later_

"I'm gonna have to leave Bill." Mabel said sadly. "But I'll be back next summer."

"Mabel you can't leave! I like, just got back!" Bill said.

"I have to go." Mabel said sadly.

Bill hugged her. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Mabel said getting into the car. "Love you."

"Love you too." Bill said.

Her car drove away. "Bye Mabel." He whispered. He sighed as he walked into the Mystery Shack. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Mabel!" He called running in the direction of the car. He snapped his fingers so he would teleport to the side of the car.

He ended up in the front of the car.

"AHH!" Bill screamed as he put his arms in front of his face.

The car stopped just in time.

"BILL!" Mabel shrieked. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed slapping his arm.

"Ow!" Bill said. "I almost get ran over and you slap my arm?" He teased.

"Why are you here?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, so do you want me to go then or..." Bill teased.

"No, no!" Mabel said. "Just tell me why you're here."

"Well I was thinking that I could come to Piedmont with you." Bill said.

Mabel hugged him. "That would be awesome!"

"Let's go!" Bill said getting in the car.

_5 months later_

"Why is this stuff so cold?" Bill asked.

"Well, because it's snow!" Mabel said.

"And I've seen people do these things called snowball fights. But I don't really know how to play." Bill said.

Suddenly, something cold hit his face. "Mabel what was that for?" He said.

"That's you play snowball fight! You make little balls out of the snow and then you throw them at other peo-" Mabel was cut off by a snowball hitting her face. "Exactly!" She cheered. Mabel threw another snowball at Bill.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever.

"Come inside kids, I've got hot chocolate!" Mrs. Pines said.

"Sure thing Mrs. Pines." Bill said wiping all the snow off of his jacket.

"I'll meet you guys inside." Mrs. Pines said, walking inside.

"That was awesome!" Bill cheered.

"I know right!" Mabel said.

Bill kissed her cheek. "Let's go inside."

"Ok." Mabel said.

And holding each other's hands, they walked inside.

_6 months later_

"It's good to be back!" Bill said taking in the surroundings. The Mystery Shack, the forest, and even the little goat.

"Look! The goat is still here!" Mabel squealed.

"Pacifica!" Dipper greeted as he hugged Pacifica.

"I missed you guys so much!" Pacifica said.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel greeted as she tackled the old man in a hug. "Grunkle Stanley!" She greeted as she hugged the other man.

"Hey Mabel!" Stan said. "Hey Dipper!"

"How are you?" Stanley asked.

"As awesome as ever!" Mabel replied.

"How about you Bill?" Stanley asked. Since Bill had returned almost a year ago, Stanley had been nicer to him.

"Great!" Bill replied. "Come on Mabel let's get unpacked!"

"How about we go on a mystery hunt instead?" Dipper suggested. "Just the four of us."

"Deal!" Bill said. "Mabel?"

"Sounds great!" Mabel cheered.

"Let's do it!" Pacifica said.

The four friends ran into the forest.

_5 years later_

Bill had been so nervous that he forgot his vows.

Luckily, he had them written down in his pocket.

Mabel was trying to hold in a laugh as the man searched his pockets for his vows. They were both 25 and Bill had proposed a couple months ago. Mabel was so happy that she tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Finally Bill started saying his vows.

Mabel started crying.

So did Mrs. Pines.

And Stan.

And about everyone in the room.

Until finally,

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Present Day_

"And that kids, is how your mom and I met." Bill concluded.

Mabel walked over and sat down on the couch with her husband. "It's true." She said.

"Daddy, you aren't actually a dream demon." Their five-year-old, Melody, said. "Are you?"

"Of course he is!" Their second oldest child (by 5 minutes), William, said. "Because he's awesome!"

"Thank you son!" Bill said as he ruffled the seven-year-old's shaggy blonde hair.

"Prove it." The oldest child (once again by 5 minutes), Sky, said.

Blue flames danced in the palm of the man's hand.

"Woah." Sky said. "Why are you just telling us this now?"

"Well, we thought you weren't ready back then." Mabel said to her children.

"Sky, give me your hand." Bill said.

"Um, ok Dad." Sky said moving her hand to his.

Blue flames danced in her hand.

"Am I a dream demon too?" Sky asked as she examined her hand. "Is that even possible?"

"No you're not FULLY dream demon." Bill explained. "You've just got the powers."

After a couple more tests, it was concluded that all of them had powers.

"Now you guys can't tell anyone." Mabel said.

"But why?" The twelve-year-old twins said at the same time.

"Because you can't trust anyone in Gravity Falls." Bill said. "But you can trust your siblings and your mother and I."

"Why can't we trust anyone?" Sky asked.

Sky had taken on Dipper's traits. Adventurous, intelligent, and stubborn. William got Mabel's traits. Funny, optimistic, and carefree. And little Melody was still a mystery.

"I think it's time we give them the thing." Mabel said.

"Kids, here is something you all need to take good care of." Bill said handing Sky a book. "Sky, I'm giving this to you. Your Uncle Dipper had this very book. There are three others."

"Is this number 3?" Sky asked noticing the 3 on the cover. "And why does this hand have 6 fingers?"

"You'll find out." Mabel said. "Me and your Uncle had a lot of fun with that journal. But be careful, it's really dangerous. I would know, it's how I met your father." Mabel said.

Bill lightly slapped her arm. "Did you know your Uncle write the fourth journal?"

"Our Uncle is awesome!" William cheered.

"And I have a special gift for you." Mabel whispered.

"Ooo! What is it?" William asked.

Mabel grabbed something from the table and handed it to William.

"A GRAPPLING HOOK?" William yelled. "THIS IS AWESOME!" He walked into the center of the room. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" He shot the grappling hook up into the air. It caught a beam and he was hanging in the air.

"Yup. Definitely took after me." Mabel beamed.

"Why don't you two go out on a mystery hunt?" Bill suggested.

"Gnomes, unicorns, zombies, and height altering crystals?" Sky exclaimed. "I always knew this town was crazy!"

"Woah look at that gnome!" William said. "Let's find one of those!" He said running out the door with Sky

"Be careful! They might want to take Sky as their queen!" Mabel said.

"Okay Mom!" Sky shouted back.

"I remember when that was me and Dipper." Mabel sighed. "Now I need to go inside and make a new sweater!" Mabel cheered.

They turned around and so blue fire surrounding the house.

"I'll get her." Bill groaned.

"I'll be right back." Mabel said holding a leaf blower. "I need to give this to the twins."

"I'll see ya later." Bill said.

"Bye." Mabel kissed his cheek and took off into the forest.

They went their separate ways. One into the house, and the other into the forest.

Life was crazy.

But they could handle a little crazy.

Mabel rushed through the forest thinking about one thing.

_I'm so glad he was not a unicorn._


End file.
